Misao, después de la verdad
by Taranie
Summary: Primer fanfic que publico y se trata nada más y nada menos de Misao, claro, después de haber terminado el supuesto juego claro y otras cosishas más, así que lectores moshos empecemos (Baka) ¿quien dijo eso?
1. Yo y mi reflejo

**Misao, después de la verdad**

"Gracias", fue lo que escribió Misao después de que su alma fuera liberada, me sentía más libre que nunca ahora que se que ella descansa en paz… pero me pregunto qué pasó con Ayaka, Toma y los otros, no los he vuelto a ver desde que salí del otro mundo.

-Awwss que noche, pero me gustaría que durase más- Medio adormilada vi mi reloj y eran las 7:23 llegaría tarde otra vez. Como pude me puse mi uniforme, guarde mis cosas (estúpida maña que tengo de dejarlas a lo ultimo) y salí de mi casa -¡Me voy! –Salí como rayo dirigiéndome a la escuela.

-_*Mew*_

Me detuve en seco y giré mi cabeza hacia la criatura que había hecho el sonido-Un gato- _rayos no camines hacia allá, no lo hagas, ¿Por qué lo haces?_- Más te vale que no tengas pulgas, anda gatito, te llevaré conmigo solo no hagas ruido- Lo cargue y lo puse en mi mochila y retomé mi camino hacia la escuela.

-Señorita Aki, ponga atención a la clase

-¿He? A s- si, lo siento profesor Yamakoto- No tardaron en soltarse las risitas burlonas de mis compañeros, pero en vez de hacerme enojar me dio lástima, Yoshino no estaba con sus seguidoras que al parecer ya tenían una nueva líder a quien seguir, Tohma, Saotome y Kodoh tampoco estaban y mi querida amiga Ayaka ya no estaba tampoco, su existencia había sido borrada permanentemente y la única que los recordaba era yo.- Que fiasco –Sonó la campana y decidí ir a la azotea- La mujer esa se tiraba desde aquí y aterrizaba adentro y me perseguía, digo uno se puede cansar de hacer algo mucho tiempo, claro que si no tienes noción del tiempo no lo puedes saber ¿o si?

-_*Mew*_

-¿He? ¿Tan bien ta caigo para que te arriesgaras hasta venir aquí?, que gato más raro eres… ¿pero y mis modales?, me llamo Aki ¿quieres comer?

-_*Mew*_

-Jejeje ya sabía yo, ten no sé si los gatos comen arroz, pero estas bolas que hizo mi madre son lo único que tengo para comer- Tome una bola de arroz y seguí hablando con mi amigo- ¿Puedo contarte una historia?

-*Mew maow*

-Lo tomaré como sí, bien está es la historia sobre como mi vida cambió por completo gracias a una amiga querida… -No me importara que "gato" se durmiera o no, solo que tenía que contarle esto a alguien, sentía que era lo correcto - … y al final desperté en el aula y en el pizarrón estaba escrito "Gracias", al día siguiente ni Ayaka, Tohma, Otome, Kudoh, Yoshino o el señor Sohta existían, según Onigawara renacieron, pero ni Tohma o Ayaka lo hicieron. Me pregunto si los demás ya tienen una familia y siguen el camino correcto

-_*Maw*_

-Que bien que tu también lo creas "gato"- Al terminar de comer me apresuré a poner a "gato" en mi mochila antes de que alguien lo viera, pero al estar frente a una de las ventanas del salón mi reflejo no se parecía mucho a mi sino a -¡Wuaa! ¿Pero qué…¿Quién eres?... deja de imitar mis movimientos, no – es – gracioso… como quieras- Me valió pepino y entre al salón pero…- ¿Qué? ¿Me estará tomando por tonta? ¿A dónde fue?

-¿A dónde fue quien Aki?

-Al tipo que estaba aquí… bueno, al parecer ya no está pero, olvídalo Ayaka, creo que estoy enloqueciendo

-Así parece Aki… heee ¡un nekito!

-Shhht, calla que no quiero que lo vean

-Claro y seguro

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que fue la hora de salida, me dirigí a mi casa cuando algo se me pasó por la cabeza –Ayaka normalmente habla más, que raro ¿no lo crees gato?

-_*Mew*_

-Si eso pensé- Llegué a casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto para hacer la tarea de física, como odio eso, no puedo hacer bien los descartes y no me fijo en las formulas bien -Ayaka tiene completas las formulas, tal vez me las preste… mmm Ayaka… (loading loading… error error) se las pediré mañana.

**Fin del primer capitulo ¡Podrá Aki darse cuenta de que Ayaka regresó? ¿Quien era el chico de l reflejo de Aki? y... lo siento si esto fue muy corto**


	2. Capitulo 2: Los acosadores

**Misao, después de la verdad Cap 2**

-_*Mew* *mew*_

-¿Humm?... ¡Kiaaaaa! ¡Fuera de mi cama gato!

-_*Gisss*- Gato grosero, no __bufes_

-No te dije ayer que dormirías en la caja… aunque pensándolo bien, a mi no me gustaría dormir en una caja teniendo una cama… te la paso por hoy gato- Decidí adoptarlo (es macho al parecer) y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, solo le tengo que dar de comer, limpiar su caja de arena y bañarlo… bueno de eso se encargará el solo

-Aki no te olvides de tu almuerzo

-Gracias mamá, me voy, andando gato

Tomamos la ruta habitual a la escuela, estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos y al notarlo ya había llegado a la escuela, entrado al salón y sentado en mi lugar –Clase, les quiero presentar a dos nuevos compañeros, pasen por favor- El profesor Yamakoto llamo a los alumnos nuevos y estos eran...

-¿Ayaka? ¿Tohma?, no puede ser- _Como lograron salir- _Esto es raro

-Ya viste al nuevo

-Si, es hermoso

-Hey amigo, ¿que te parece la nueva?

-Un buen taco de ojo, es lo que me parece

-_Es verdad, ya nadie los recuerda, pero me pregunto si..._

-¡Silencio! daaah, para que me molesto con las formalidades, estos dos alumnos son Ayaka y Tohma, ya vallan a donde encuentren vacío

-_Los únicos lugares vacíos están al frente y atrás de mi-_ Y efectivamente estaban vacíos los lugares, pude notar unas miraditas de enojo y odio de parte de mis compañeros, apuesto mi almuerzo a que piensan la suerte que tengo... pues con Ayaka no tengo problema, el problema es que el miedoso de Tohma se sienta atrás de mi- Lo que faltava

-¿Dijiste algo Aki?

-No, olvídalo Ayaka

-¿¡Heeeeeee!? ¿Se conocen?

-Si, porque no deberíamos

-Ayaka no hables de más

-También conoce a Tohma ¿no?

-Si si, las conozco a las dos

-¿¡Heeeeeee!?- Ese fue de parte de mis compañeras- Aki, no nos dijiste que tenias amigos tan guapos

-No te lo pensabas en guardar ¿cierto?

-... No

-¡Silencio por Dios! ahora hay que comenzar la clase, sus hormonas pueden esperar hasta el descanso- Nunca me había sentido aliviada de que el profesor Yamakoto nos regañara de esa forma, pero mi soledad no duro mucho ya que al tocar la campano todos se fueron haciendo bolita al rededor de Tohma y Ayaka, y hay me veían tratando de escapar. No mire ni me preocupe por Tohma, por lo que a mi me parece, el sabe controlar este tipo de acosos, claro que Ayaka es diferente. Pero no había vuelta atrás y como pude, me metí al baño

-Daaaaaaahhhhh, no sabía cuan molesto era eso, mis respetos hacia Tohma y creo que me lavaré la cara Tururururu tutu ruru turururu ... ¡Waaaaa! de nuevo tu... pe-pero como, este es el baño de chicas... a menos que- Salí y verifique que estuviera en el baño de niñas- Si, no me equivoque, entonces ¿porque...¿como?, no está Aggghh joder estoy teniendo alucinaciones, me largo de aquí

-Me preguntaba cuando saldrías

-¿Tohma?

-El mismo, ¿por que te fuiste del salón?

-...Claustrofobia

-Como sea, oye nadie me recuerda ni a Ayaka ¿porque?

-Te preguntare algo ¿recuerdas a Yoshino, Kudoh, Otome, al Sr. Sotah y a Misao?

-Claro que si, esa pequeña aventura que hace que...

-Te de un paro cardíaco lo se, mira, tanto como la existencia de Ayaka, tuya y de los demás fue borrada de este mundo, solo yo me acuerdo de ustedes

-No... no es posible

-Lo se, es triste saber que...

-¡Nadie sabe quien soy, eso es pecado!

-_No me escucho que grosero_

_-_Pues tendré que reconstruir mi reputación otra vez

-¿Reconstruir? Querrás decir inventarte un tu falso y ver como tu muro de farsante va creciendo y hace que hasta tu te lo creas

-Eso... no se si fue cursi o doloroso

-Ambas gallina

-¿Que dices? No soy ningún gallina

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que la pasó a Otome?

-Solo quieres que lo admita ¿no?

-Se que no lo harás con sinceridad, solo te diré que tienes que entrar a un club de magos

-¿Y eso coma para que?

-Si quieres librarte de ellas, tiene que hacer el truco "me ven y ahora no"

-...

-No se para que te digo esto, solo intenta mantenerte con vida, esas seguidoras tuyas no te dejarán tan fácil

-Maldición, creía que las había despistado

Tohma salió corriendo, yo iba a hacer lo mismo y alejarme peeeeero sus acosadoras me alcanzaron-¿Que hay entre Tohma y tu?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-¡Si!

-La pared del baño de chicos

-¡¿Queeee?! ¡Tohma!

-Jejeje por un pelo y no me libro de ellas, ahora ¿donde estará Ayaka- Me alejé lo más silencioso posible y empecé a buscar por los pasillos- ¡Ayaka!

-Shhht, guarda silencio

-¿He¿por que?

-Estas en la entrada de la biblioteca, ahora guarda silencio

-Lo lamento, pero ¿no habrás visto a una chica rubia pasar por aquí?

-Si, era muy bonita y ademas...

-Al grano amigo

-Bien, acaba de entrar ¿como era que se llamaba?

-Ayaka

-Si si

Se fue a quien sabe donde, yo por mi parte entre y busque en todos las mesas, como no la vi me encaminé a buscar en los estantes y pasillos, nunca imaginé que esto fuera tan grande para mi desgracia-Psst Aki por aquí

-¿Huh?

-No me hagas susurrar más fuerte, por aquí en el rincón

La encontré en un pequeño rincón abajo de un pequeño escritorio polvoriento y... un minuto Ayaka lo pensaría diez veces antes de esconderse en un lugar como este osea ¡con polvo!-¿Estas enferma?

-¿Te refieres a lo del rincón? no tenía opción, unos chicos me querían llevar con ellos, en circunstancias normales me sentiría alagada, pero al ver como esas chicas fueron tras Tohma...

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que la biblioteca tampoco es un buen lugar, acabo de hablar con un chico que al parecer frecuenta mucho por aquí y se le ponía la cara de acosador al describirte

-Si, creo que optaré por ir al baño de chicas la próxima vez

-No es buena idea créeme

-Ok

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a la azotea, sacamos nuestros almuerzos y espesamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido-_*Mew*_

-Nekito lindo

-¿Nekito?

-Es un muy bonito nombre, puedes dejar de llamarlo gato,es muy poco original Aki

-Mmm... no, me quedo con gato

-Como quieres, oye

-¿Mmn?

-Me sorprende que no armaras un alboroto ayer que aparecí en la escuela

-¿A que te refieres con...? (**Loading... loading... loading complete**) ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-Jajaja sigue siendo la misma

-Aaargg no puede ser, ni con lo que tuve que pasar en el otro mundo

-No es tu culpa ser tan... tan tu Aki

-No ayudas

-Jeje perdón... oye creo que gato me parece conocido

-¿Si?

-No se, pero es como si tuviera un aura de tristeza, alegría y miedo a su alrededor igual que...

-¡Waaaaa!

-¿Pero que rayos? Tohma, deja tus gritos afeminados para una broma

-Lo...lo sien... uahh

-Aki tiene razón, guárdate esos gritos para otro momento llorón

-Lo que pasa es que ellas no dejan de seguirme

-No se si sea buena idea sentir lástima por ti Tohma

-Calla tu no sabes lo que es ser perseguido por salvajes

-Crees que no, por culpa de eso me tuve que esconder en un lugar con polvo, puagh ¿sabes que es eso?

-¡Bueno ya! o controlas sus hormonas o las controlo yo

-Bien- Dijeron los dos al unisono- Hey, eso gato me parece familiar ¿de quien es?

-Es de Aki y si a mi igual me parece familiar

-¡Toohmaa! ¡Tohma!

-Rayos, bienen hacia nosotros

-Lo tengo, tírate por la azotea y aterrizaras en el pasillo, claro que te lastimaras, pero lo vale

-¡Aki ¿estas loca o que?! si me lanzo me mato

-Cierto, tu no eres inmortal

-¿Que pedo con eso?

-¡Toooohhmmaaaaa!

-Rápido que llegan

-Pues lo único que queda por hacer es que te heches de la azotea y aguantes agarrándote del borde o ¿intentar volar?

-¿Y si simplemente se esconde detrás de las escobas?

-Ayaka eres un genio y eres más sensata que Aki

-Como quieras, rápido ocultate, pero sigo creyendo que si te echaras de la azotea...

-¡No haré esa idiotez!... rayos- Tohma se tapó la boca y se fue a esconder detrás de unas escobas, en el último segundo sus fans a parecieron asotando la puesta de madera

-¿Donde está?

-Lo hemos escuchado, su sexy voz no se compara con ninguna

-¿Sexy voz? hablan de Hades de Kagami no asobi ¿cierto? cuando la escucho es como asdfgg

-Claro que no Ayaka, nos referimos a Tohma

-¿Como pueden comparar la voz de Hades con la de Tohma?

-Tsk vayámonos chicas, es obvio que el no está aquí

-Adiós y no vuelvan a comparar tal belleza con Tohma... se fueron que alegría

-Me impresionas Ayaka, tienes más cerebro del que pensaba después de todo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esa actuación fue grandiosa

-¿Actuación?, Aki hablaba en serio con lo de la voz de Hades

-Soy tu mejor amiga y apenas me voy dando cuenta de que eres una otaku

-Y a mucha honra

-Ayaka ¿porque armaste tanto escándalo con lo de mi voz y la de ese tipo?

-Dile a Hades "ese tipo" y te lanzo de la azotea

-Bueno pero no te enfades

-Ya listo Tohma esta a salvo y todos contentos

-Aki tiene razón, ya no tienen de que preocuparte y nos debes una grande

-No estaba preocupado ni nada de eso

-¡Otome!

-...- Tohma se fue con la cabeza abajo y se perdió en la puerta, se que es doloroso para el pero tiene que afrontar la verdad si es que sentía algo por ella en realidad, todo transcurrió normalmente salvo que al tocar la campana y entrar al salón Tohma se la pasó el resto de la clase mirando por la ventana (**Para aclarar Tohma, Aki y Ayaka se sientan junto a la ventana**), no me arrepentí de decirle eso en la cara, pero lo que me preocupa más son los acosadores de los dos, si no se detienen alguien saldrá lastimado.

_"Aki"_

-¿Heh?

_"Aki"_

-_¿Señor Onigawara?_

**Y ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO DOS Y SI LO HICE MÁS LARGO, COMENTEN Y SI SON COMENTARIOS RECONSTRUCTIVOS MEJOR QUE MEJOR, HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SUBIR CUANTO ANTES EL NÚMERO TRES (_Si subelo, estoy impaciente) OTRA VEZ TU, MIRA CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

**Misao, después de la verdad Cap 3**

**Primero y antes de comenzar, me... nos hace muy felices que lean nuestra historia y a nuestro primer REVIEW DANIMAR45 te agradecemos mucho (_SI, YO MÁS QUE NADIE, FUE MI IDEA LO DE... MMPPH) _Lo siento por eso, es solo que la vocesita en mi cabeza(_MI NOMBRE ES NANO) como sea empecemos ¿si?_**

* * *

><p>-…y eso nos lleva al resultado de la ecuación ¿preguntas?<p>

-Si tengo una

-Naguiza ¿cual es tu duda?

-¿Aki ya tomo esta clase?

-¿Cómo? ¡Aki mi clase está al frente no en la ventana!

-_El Sr. Onigawara, estoy segura de que era el, pero ¿para que me querrá esta vez?_

_-_¡Aki Hitori, quiero que baje a coordinación y se quede ahí!

-¿Que...?- Al ver la expresión del profesor y que todos mis compañeros soltaban risitas por lo bajo comprendí que me había distraído de nuevo, así que sin decir ni pío le obedecí y me dirigí a la coordinación- Disculpe el profesor Yamakoto me mando aquí, soy Aki de la clase de 2° "B"

-Se quien eres Aki, pero no tenia planeado que estuvieras aquí tan rápido

-¿Señor Onigawara ¿Ahora que pasa?

-Veras Aki, surgió un problema en mi mundo, resulta que unos espíritus escaparon y ahora muchas personas están siendo presas de ellos, por no decir su almuerzo

-Pero ¿en donde entro yo en todo esto?

-Por cosas legales que no te interesan y técnicamente eres tu y el otro chico los más capacitados para no tener traumas psicológicos

-Ok ¿quien es el otro?

-Lo conocerás más tarde, será mejor que no le hables a nadie sobre esto, oh me olvidaba ten este es un acuse de castigo, entrégale esto a tu profesor y te levantará la sanción

-Le agradezco mucho Sr. Onigawara- Salí de la coordinación hacia mi salón- _Ahora que recuerdo, ¿que el no era el presidente del consejo estudiantil?... no, no puede ser, les pregunte y me dijeron que no lo conocían ¿Que trama esta vez?_

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que al llegar a la puerta, note que estaba abierta y nada se oía dentro-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

-¿Na-Naguiza?- Entré y vi una escena muy grotesca, tres de mis compañeros estaban siendo destrozados por un enorme... por una... no se que era pero estaba cubierto de sangre , tenía ganas de vomitar pero me las contuve y esta vez no iría por algo para detenerlo agarré una silla y se la lancé, pero eso solo logró llamar su atención

-¿¡Que haces Aki!?

-¡No tengo idea!- Y era verdad, no había medido las consecuencias pero no había vuelta atrás y literalmente con solo de ver a esa cosa me causaba tal repulsión que no podía mirarlo.

Me sentía otra vez en el otro mundo, salvo que a los que me encontraba estaban aterrados por la cosa enorme que me perseguía y ni siquiera se dignaron a ayudarme, Tohma debió de convivir mucho con todos aquí. Las piernas ya no me daban para más, estaba por rendirme, pero recordé donde había encontrado mi bate la primera vez, solo que este no es el otro mundo y que estaba corriendo por mi vida en el patio de la escuela- _Una pala... no es mi bate pero...- _¡Igual sirve!- Un rojo intenso nublo mi vista, solo sentía mis movimiento y el ruido de la pala, cuando mi vista volvió a la normalidad encontré al coso ese raro y feo en el suelo todo tieso, miré mi pala y estaba cubierta de sangre y lo mismo sucedía con mi ropa y parte de mi cara. Alumnos y maestros empezaban a salir y los primeros me vieron aterrorizados, me dispuse a ir corriendo al baño para limpiarme pero Naguiza me detuvo.

-¿Estas loca o que?

-No entiendo

-Pudiste haber muerto Aki, ¿no mides las consecuencias?

-Al menos hice algo

-Si... ya lo noté y mejor me quito- Naguiza siempre había sido alguien muy orgullosa, nunca antes la había visto mostrarse inferior a alguien por eso me preocupa... una cosa es acabar con una maldición sin tener que pelear con cosos extraños pero ahora tengo que evitar que mis compañeros salgan lastimados y Onigawuara sigue jugando al hombre misterioso. Seguía pensando en mis cosas hasta que terminé de limpiarme y salir del baño.

**_"A todos los estudiantes y profesores les pedimos que evacuen lo más rápido y calmado posible, gracias por su ... ¡Aahhhgg!"_**

-Que pena por el vocero y esas pequeñas instrucciones no ayudaron de mucho

Todos corrían aterrorizados y en todas direcciones sin salir de la escuela, pero ningún espíritu estaba a la vista claro que nadie noto eso. No lo aguante más y fui directo a la sala de profesores y tome el megáfono, estaba por salir cuando de un salto un zombi proveniente de quien sabe donde venia directo hacia mi, seguía teniendo la pala en mis manos así que respiré hondo y de un golpe hice volar su cabeza, esta fue a estrellarse con uno de los casilleros e hizo que se abriera- ¡Mi bate!... mmnn... me llevaré los dos- Con el megáfono en una mano, la pala en la otra y mi bate amarrado a mi espalda con una correa rota de bolsa me pare en una zona en la que había más personas corriendo, me subí a una banca y encendí el megáfono -Ejem _**A todos los que corren quisiera decirles que ya no hay más espectros por aquí, así que hay que obedecer las últimas ordenes del vocero, que en paz descanse, y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible-**_Y ni con eso me hicieron caso, no tuve otra opción más que sonar la alarma que tiene el megáfono y esta vez todos desviaron su atención en mi- _**¡Se los diré más claro maldita sea, mueva sus jodidos traseros a la salida lo más rápido que puedan aprovechando que no hay más **_**_monstruos; si no lo comprenden muéranse aquí!_**

Y así aprendí que la gente solo entiende a gritos, las personas que me lograron escuchar salían de la escuela a empujones sin preocuparse de alguien más-_ ¿Como pueden hacer eso si tienen amigos aquí?- _Estaba otra vez en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, hice caso omiso y empecé a ir a los pisos superiores para ver si faltaban personas; decapite a uno que otro espectro que intentaba comer, lo extraño era que solo estaban en lugares específicos como los salones del segundo piso, los baños, la sala de música, el laboratorio y otro lugares- ... muere peste, hey amigo ¿no te hizo nada?

-No g-gracias

-Es normal que tengas miedo y que por lo menos lo admitas

-¿Sabes como entraron estos aquí?

-No, pero por lo que tienes que preocuparte ahora es por salir

-Los pasillos están llenos de demonios ¿como voy a poder dar un paso?

-Confía en mi, estos feos solo atacan en lugares determinados como aquí en el aula

-Te voy a creer

Con el ya iban siete personas que salvo y aún podía oír a más provenientes del tercer piso, así que me dispuse a paso veloz a subir las escaleras, solo pude salvar a tres alumnos y a dos maestros, los otros habían pasado a mejor vida, les di las indicaciones que debían seguir y estas eran no desviarse del pasillo pasara lo que pasara- Lo siento por ustedes, no debían de morir así- Mostré mis condolencias a los cadáveres que yacían amontonados con los demonios que les habían dado muerte. Me dispuse a explorar más las zonas que faltaban, por fortuna no había nadie, suspire tranquila y baje hasta el primer piso más no pude llegar porque alguien me jalo el brazo cuando pasaba por la biblioteca-_No puede ser ¿es que estas cosas no se rinden?- _Sujete la pala con fuerza pero la criatura lo esquivo... pero esa no era una criatura- ¿Novella?

-Aki, me da mucho gusto verte... no tanto si me dabas con esa pala que llevas ¿donde esta tu bate?

-Lo tengo en mi espalda, me lo amarre con una correa de mochila rota que encontré

-Tenía algo que decirte pero lo olvide...

Ella es Novella, la ayudante de Onigawara por lo que parece, lleva unos lentes enormes que no dejan ver bien su rostro y siempre esta en la biblioteca, Onigawara le puso Srita. Biblioteca y ella me pidió que le diera un nombre y algo que no entiendo es que cuando traje a Tohma aquí Biblio... quiero decir Novella se asusto- ¿Recordaste lo que tenías que decirme?


	4. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo parte 2

**Misao después de la verdad capítulo 4**

**Shii bine para quitarles tiempo de leer... ok estoy loca. Muchas gracias les agradecemos a todos (_CON LO DE "AGRADECEMOS" SE REFIERE A MI Y A ESTA LOCA... QUE DIGO YO ESTOY IGUAL DE LOCO) _si, tal vez por eso es, el problema es que tu estas en mi cabeza así que mientras intento sacar a Nano de ahí les dejo leer en paz**

* * *

><p>-... y bien ¿que querías decirme?<p>

-AH si ya recuerdo mi jefe el Sr. Onigawara quiere que entres al otro mundo...

-¡Nooo me lleva la # ¡!*!

-¡Aki! contrólate, no hay ningún problema que resolver en el otro mundo solo en el tuyo

-Ohhhh... perdona Novella

-No es nada, el quiere que entres para darte indicaciones

-Ok... pero antes ¿el no se molestará si llevo a personas allá?

-Supongo... eso creo

No dude más y empecé a buscar a Tohma y a Ayaka; empecé por el primer piso pero nada solo logre matar a más feos, buscaba en las mesas bajo los escritorios y por precaución atrás de la maquina dispensadora, esa máquina con la que le compre el bendito jugo a Tohma, estaba por acercarme cuando un zapato salio volando por detrás de la máquina, si no me equivocaba y no conozco a nadie más que siendo hombre (al menos eso creo) calce del cuatro y medio -¿Sigues vivo?, me sorprende y yo te lo dije, deberías de entrar a un club de magia

-Aki, me alegro de que seas tu y claro que no pudiste resistir a mis encantos para venir a salvarme, solo para que no te deprimas te diré que estas en mi lista

-Te diré algo y seré muy clara, tengo una pala y un bate ¿en serio quieres tentar a la suerte?

-Mejor me callo y nos largamos de aquí

-Ni hablar señorito, buscaremos a Ayaka e iremos al otro mundo

-Seguro que si... Aki ¡detrás tuyo!

-Yo me lo car... no puede ser- El tarado me había visto la cara pero por suerte no corre tan rápido, le agarre el brazo pero como quería zafarse no tuve opción y lo tuve que... agh ni siquiera narrando lo puedo decir que asco lo tuve que... que... ¡mierda no puedo decirlo!. Como sea, subí al segundo piso y nada, además de que Tohma no ayudaba mucho -_Si no esta en la siguiente planta la daré por... por- _No puedo siquiera pensarlo- Agarre valor y subí hasta el tercer piso y nada, temí lo peor -Ayaka

-¿Dijiste algo Aki?

-No Tohma- Suspire hondo y me dispuse a volver en mis pasos pero un grito no tan de nena como el de Tohma (**Aquí la narradora que se mete en la lectura. Se nota que Aki no a escuchado los gritos de Nano cuando jugaba Mad Father) _HEY ESE ERA MI_****_ SECRETO Y NO DES SPOILERS_**)

-¡Kiiaaaaaa!

-Ayaka- Subí lo más rápido que pude... lo más rápido que me dejaron mis piernas y con el bate y la pala en cada mano me dispuse a ir al techo donde Ayaka estaba siendo atacada por uno bien feo, de nuevo lo vi todo rojo y cuando lo note estaba cubierta de nuevo con... -*_Snif snif* _¿tinta... ¿eso es tinta?- Sin más que decir o más bien me quede muda y junto con Ayaka y Tohma me dirigía a la biblioteca

-¡Chicos!- Naguiza se paró en frente de nosotros con cara de... -¿A donde van?

-Pues... Ayaka ¿le digo?

-No se Aki

**...**

-Así que tu quitaste la maldición de la escuela y estos dos más otros tres chicos y un profesor loco quedaron atrapados por una chica llamado Misao... interesante

-Si muuuuuy interesante (sarcasmo ¿donde que no lo veo?) ¡Novella ¿donde estas?!

-Ya volviste... y tu compañera... y tienen un extraño aroma y a una le huele la axila y... mejor me callo y los llevo donde Onigawara

-Si... pero antes ¡Aki bájame que no soy un costal de papas!... ay

-Y no creas que no pesas, cargarte en mi espalda para que no te fueras corriendo no fue fácil, tuve que amarrarte con la correa rota

-Sabes que pudiste amarrarlo como perro ¿no?

-¿Como podría hacer eso? no tendría suficientes manos para luchar con los feos de afuera

-Muy graciosa Aki y en cuanto a ti Naguiza, no le des a ella ideas que puedan poner en peligro mi físico

Las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron por un momento y alguien me agarro del brazo... bueno dos personas me agarraron del brazo, pensé que era Tohma pero al encenderse las luces eran Ayaka y Naguiza, mire al rededor y vi a Tohma tomado del brazo de Novella y esta estaba sudando por partes que no sabía que podían sudar -¡Q-quítate!

-¿Tu?, creía que eras alguna de las demás

-Ni loca dejaría que un rubio oxigenado se aferrara a mi

-Concuerdo con Naguiza, preferiría mil veces a Kudoh que a ti

-Ooohhhh te quemaron Tohma

-Ni una palabra Aki

-Oye tu, sigues agarrado a mi brazo y me entierras tus uñas ¡Quítate!

Después de unas disculpas de parte de Tohma, Novella nos dijo que Onigawara estaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil -_Tiene un bonito trauma con lo del consejo-_ Pensaba mientras salíamos de la biblioteca_ y _nos dirigíamos al consejo. Naguza y yo íbamos al frente mientras que Ayaka y Tohma nos seguían por detrás -Que raro- Pensé en voz alta a lo que no me había dado cuenta

-¿El otro mundo era así de solitario?, creía que estaba lleno de esas cosas-

-Tienes razón Naguiza, cuando vine la primera vez estaba repleto de cosas y cubierto de sangre- No lo había notado mucho, pero era verdad, no se oía ni un alma en las cercanías o lejanías

Mientras caminábamos Naguiza y yo inspeccionábamos los salones, le tuve que dar la pala a ella ya que el bate era algo especial para mi (_**Especial lo dice porque mató a su profesor con el, a mi no me** **miente**_**_)._** Pero por más que buscáramos no había nadie, Naguiza entro a la sala de maestros y yo la seguí, Tohma y Ayaka se quedaron afuera -_Que alguien quite la llave del florero_, ¿sabes a que florero se refiere Aki?

-¿Que no es el que esta en la mesa?

-Cierto a ver... nnkk... no manches esta nnkk... pegado a la mesa

-Yo también caí en eso

-Bueno solo nos queda sacarlo

-Asegúrate de romperlo primero... que digo, la llave ya la saque, no hay necesidad de volverlo a hacer

-¿Como lograste sacarla? por que dudo que lo hicieras sacándola con la mano, tiene veneno en el tallo y en las espinas de las flores

-Lo rompí

-Te creo, vayámonos de una vez

-Si... Tohma Ayaka, lamentamos hacerlos...

-¿En donde están?

-¿Se los habrán llevado?

-No creo, hubiéramos escuchado los gritos de ambos

-¿Ahora que?

-No hay marcha atrás, debemos ir a donde Onigawara

-¿Así lo hiciste la última vez?... perdóname Aki

-... ¿Que haces... inclinándote?

-Muestro mi respeto hacia ti

-Ah si, olvide que te criaste en un templo... oye me das miedo, levántate ya ¿quieres?

Nos dirigimos a la sala del consejo, seguía preocupada por lo que le pasara a Ayaka, se que aveces puede ser muy tonta y no se da cuenta de las cosas (como alguien), pero es mi mejor amiga y ya la había perdido una vez. Una vez estando en la puerta le dije a Naguiza que no me esperara y si se encontraba al SR. Onigawara le explicara todo, al principio no quería pero terminó por aceptarlo a regaña dientes y entro a la sala. Decidida me encamine a encontrar a Ayaka... y a Tohma, pero me importa más Ayaka -¡Ayaka!... y Tohma ¡¿Donde están?!

Me la pesé por todos los pasillos salones, la enfermería, sala de música, el techo pero nada -Es como si se hubieran esfumado- Seguía mi camino hasta que un ruido extraño que venía del baño me distrajo -_Con que ahí estas...- _Desgraciado mue...

-¡Kiaaaaaa!

-¿Yo-Yoshino?

-Aki... ¡Aki!

-Ogh... me ahogo... no... respiro, suel - tame

-Perdón, pero me da gusto ver a alguien que no sea de este mundo

Me quede de a diez, Yoshino siendo amable, le debieron de lavar el cerebro... a no ser que -¿Tienes ombligo?

-¿Como?

-Si no tienes ombligo, entonces debes ser un clon

-Sigues siendo la misma estúpida cabezota de siempre ¿contenta?, te dije algo hiriente

-Ok estoy convencida

Le explique a la peli rosada lo que estaba haciendo aquí, no parecía sorprendida, pero lo que me preguntaba en ese momento es como es que Yoshino está tratando de ser buena persona -¿Ya no quieres hacer sentir poco a los demás?

-Ogr... Onigawara me dijo que si yo dejaba de hacer bulling me dejaría salir y empesar una nueva vida

-Oye ¿que no tu y los otro eran bebes?

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido aquí, tuviste suerte de venir en este momento

-¿Que tan rápido pasa el tiempo?

-Lo suficiente, ¿para que viniste?

-¡Mierda lo había olvidado! a Ayaka ¿no la viste?

-Claro que si, hace como una hora se fue a la sala del consejo

-Mmnn...

-¿No me crees?

-No me dejas tan buenos recuerdos que digamos Yoshino

-Eso lo acepto, pero si no me crees velo por ti misma, ya sabes como llegar ¿no?

Ella nunca fue una persona confiable que digamos, pero algo cambio en ella, siempre había visto un color muy opaco en sus ojos como si algo dentro de ella no encajara, la fachada que tenía la descubrí cuando deje que la mataran, hice bien en dejarlo porque si la hubiera llevado con migo habría sido una carga y dudo que hubiera aprendido una lección, claro que la lección la aprendió cuando las misaos la estaban atacando. No sabia si confiar en ella o no, pero en dado caso de que fuera mentira, solo le daría con mi bate, así de simple y sencillo sería.

Yoshino me fue siguiendo todo el camino sin decir una palabra, hasta que llegamos al consejo -¡Aki! y... ¿tu eres...?

-Soy Yoshino, aunque se que mi nombre ya lo sabías Naguiza

-Tal vez, Aki el Sr. Onigawara quiere hablarte de algo

-¿De que cosa?

-Es algo sobre... algún tipo de trabajo

-Como digas- Seguí a Naguiza junto con Yoshino a donde estaba Onigawara, no le pregunte si ella fue bien recibida por el, pero yo creo que no hubo ningún inconveniente... o al menos eso creo.

-Aki, ahí estas y Yoshino también

-Señor

-Como sea, quiero hablarte de una proposición de trabajo temporal

-¿De que trata esta vez?

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyy ¡hasta aquí llego esta parte!, me da gusto que lo lean. Bueno dos cosas, la primera es que la siguiente parte se narrara en tercera persona, ya les explicaré el motivo; la segunda cosa es que estoy en otro fic de CDM "Sherlok cat Love", pero le pedí a mi voz mental que se ocupara de este mientras yo sigo en el otro. No se preocupen, si Nano no hace su trabajo yo me lo cargo con el Nokia y la chancla. Sigan comentando eso nos inspira a seguir escribiendo :).<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5: Mi otro yo

**Mi otro yo _parte 1_**

**¡ACTUALISAISHOOON SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! Después de un largo pero largo momento de ausencia aquí les traigo el capitulo número... número x. Espero que desfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.**

* * *

><p>-¿De que habla?<br>-Solo es un trabajo temporal, no tomará mucho- Aki miró a sus amigos y a Thoma, y luego miró al demonio calvo. No dijo palabra solo asintió con la cabeza. Esto seguro va a tardar pensaba Aki mientras Ogr... Onigawuara conducía a Aki y a sus amigas (y a thoma) a la sala del consejo estudiantil. -Será mejor que ustedes esperan aquí  
>-¿Que?, no venimos hasta aquí solo para esperar a...- Naguiza no pudo terminar de reprocharle a Onigawara porque le cerró la puerta en la cara.<p>

-Ya que no nos van a interrumpir, pasemos a los negocios  
>-Y ¿con eso quiere decir?- Onigawara se paro en frente de la pizarra y luego le hiso señas a Aki para que se acercara<br>-Aki, cuando estuviste en este mundo por primera vez- Mientras el hablaba se quitó el sombrero y de ahí saco un frasquito con un líquido azul- Viste una nota en uno de los pasillos  
>-Vi muchas- Aki no entendía el porque de ese hombre de no decir todo con claridad, ella lo único que podía responder eran respuestas secas<br>-Yo me refiero a una en particular  
>-¿Cual? ¿La de la contraseña de los colores? si es eso ni siquiera piense en que lo haré otra vez; ¿sabe cuantas neuronas perdí?<br>-Esa no es la nota a la que me refiero, era una nota que estaba en el pasillo  
>-Le diré lo que le dije hace unos segundos ¡Vi muchas!<p>

Afuera Naguiza estaba recargada en la pared. Mientras Yoshino jugaba con su cabello; le llegaba hasta los hombros -¿Cuanto piensas que tardarán Yoshino?  
>-No más de diez minutos, dependiendo de lo que le diga Onigawuara. Él puede decir mucho y a la vez decir nada.<br>-Para mi que es alguien que no se anda con rodeos.  
>-En parte es cierto Naguiza, pero hay veces en las que es buena gente... claro cuando se lo propone. Prefiere ser un observador casi siempre- Los tres siguieron conversando por un largo rato.<p>

Mientra ellas conversaban y de su charla sobre Onigawuara pasaron a hablar sobre la escuela y de ahí se pasaron al tema de ídolos musicales y chicos, Onigawuara seguía haciendo involuntaria o a propósito que Aki refunfuñara.  
>-No tienes mucha paciencia por lo que veo<br>-¿Enserio? No se que te habrá hecho sacar semejante conclusión- Aki estaba a punto de decirle de cosas al orejón pero el líquido azul que Oniga **(Vamos a decirle así ya que escribir su nombre es muyarchirrequeterrecontra cansado (_De hecho "oniga" quiere decir el demonio_) **hecho en la cara de Aki evitó que la chica le faltara al respeto. -_Agg_ ¡¿Eso que chin**** fue?!  
>-Sólo te lave los ojos<br>-No estoy ciega- Aki se dignaba a marcharse, pero al querer abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada. Por más que la forzó no pudo abrirla-Vamos ábrete cosa  
>-¿Tienes problemas?- Oniga sacó otro frasquito de su sombrero, este contenía un líquido rosa pálido. Oniga lo hecho a la pizarra, esta se volvió un espejo; no cualquier espejo. -Mírate en este espejo, no te vez muy bien <em>humano<em>  
>-Ese "humano" tiene nombre<br>-Lo sé, solo mírate al espejo. Te llevarás una grata sorpresa- Dejó de forzar la puerta y obedeció. Al darse vuelta tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces. No podía creer lo que veía.  
>-¿Qué rayos me pasó?<br>Se veía diferente, su rostro tenía otras facciones. El uniforme del colegio lo traía distinto -Te presento a tu otro yo- Oniga rompió el silencio a la vez que el espejo.  
>-Mi otro yo- Dijeron ambos a la vez, chico y chica.<br>-¿Y bien? ¿no le dirás nada a ella _Akito_?  
>-¿Eh?- El chico reacciono ante la pregunta -Ah si, hola<br>-Seh... hola eh Akito ¿no?

No podían decir más que monosílabos. Oniga los observaba hasta que abrió la puerta. Cayeron Thoma y Naguiza al suelo. Yoshino estaba recargada en la pared de en frente -Bueno, ya que por lo visto saben en parte lo que esta pasando ¿por que no saludan a ambos?- Thoma y Naguiza llevaban un buen tiempo escuchando por la puerta, pero no lograban captar todo y meno lo hicieron cuando vieron a Aki y Akito en frente de ellos -¿Qué? ¿les comió la lengua el gato?  
>-Aki y... Akito<br>-Naguiza espera, ¿cómo es que lo conoces a él y a mi? digo sé que tú me conoces pero... no logro entender  
>-Estoy igual, sólo sé que Oniga me echó un líquido en los ojos y me dijo que me mirara al espejo, luego me encontré con ella<br>-Yo sólo sé que no sé nada... -Pero que idiota Pensaban ambos. "Tu otro yo" eso les dijo Oniga a ambos.

-Así que... tú eres yo y yo soy tú. A ambos nos conocen en la escuela las mismas personas. Pero supongo que lo más lógico sería que al ser tú la que tiene a Ayaka como amiga, yo debería tener su contra parte masculino cómo amigo ¿no crees?  
>-Sí, sería lo más lógico...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy hasta aquí, próximo cap muy pronto<strong>


End file.
